Pourquoi je te pardonnerai ?
by lise2000
Summary: Severus et Hermione ont un fils prénommé Lysandre, cette année Lysandre rentrera à Poudlard pour sa première année. Mais comment va se passer l'année avec un père et un fils qui ne s'entendent pas si bien que ça ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Lettre

Je me réveillai comme tous les matins dans mon lit aux draps vert émeraude, je me lève et mis mes chaussons. Je descendis les grands escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine, en arrivant je vis mon père Severus Snape qui était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner alors que ma mère Hermione Granger était aux fourneaux. Je ne faisais rien pour me faire remarquer par ma « famille », mais mon père arrive toujours à me remarquer avec ses sens ultra développé. Ma mère ce tourna pour mettre dans une assiette des œufs et du bacon, elle me vit au pat de la porte, je ne rentrer jamais directement, on a jamais su pourquoi.

_Mon chéri tu as bien dormi ? Demanda ma mère

_Oui maman.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me fit la bise. Ma mère était toujours souriante et joyeuse tout le contraire de mon père lui qui était si fermer et froid…Les salutations entre mon père et moi ce résume à ça :

_Bonjour Li…fils

_Bonjour.

Je ne prends plus la peine de le regarder, mon père et moi somme en froid depuis au moins 5mois avant notre relation père fils battait d'aile mais il a tout foutu en l'air avec la chose qu'il avait faite. Je le détesterai et à jamais !

Plus tard dans la journée, j'étais dans le jardin à lire un livre sur les Patronus quand ma mère arriva en m'appelant joyeusement avec une lettre dans les mains. Mes yeux se sont ouvert en grands et mon corps partit tout seul vers ma mère en courant, comment pouvais-je contenir ma joie en voyant devant moi la lettre que j'ai tant attendue ! Je sauta dans les bras de ma mère et la serra le plus fort que mes bras me le permettent, elle rigola et me serra fort contre elle. Quand le câlin fut finie ma mère me donna la lettre et me regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux et qu'elles que larmes qui perler sur le coin de ses yeux caramels.

_Aller ouvre la, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

_Oui, merci !

J'ouvris la lettre lentement pour ne pas l'abimer et lue a voie hôte :

_Chère Lysandre Snape nous avons l'honneur de vous-informez que vous êtes admis à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, la reprises des cours se fera le 4 septembre, soyez à la gare au quai 9¾ à 13h00 _

_Bonne vacance_

_Signer : Le directeur Albus Dumbeldor _

_P.S : Avec cette lettre se trouve la liste des fournitures_

Je pliai la lettre et trouva la liste des fournitures

Liste De Fourniture

*Une baguette

*Un animal

*Un Chaudron en Cuivre

*Livres (Métamorphoses palier 1, potion pour les nuls …)

(…)

Mon sourire s'élargissait plus ma lecture passait, enfin je pourrais utiliser la magie, moi qui attendais ce jour depuis tellement de temps ! Ma mère elle pleurer a chaude larmes mais son si beau sourire régner sur son visage, beaucoup d'émotions venait de se libérer grâce à cette simple petite lettre.

Je décrochais les yeux de la liste et souriais à ma mère.

_Maman tu seras fière de moi je te le promets!

_Je suis déjà si fière de toi Lysandre, je n'ai pas vue le temps passer, hier je t'avais dans mes bras et te changer t'es couches et la devant moi ce tient un grand garçon qui va partir apprendre la plus belle chose au monde qui est la magie. Je…je suis tellement ému…mon bébé est devenue grand… Les pleure de ma mère s'intensifièrent

_Je suis peut-être devenue grand mais je resterai pour toujours ton fils ! Je sautai dans ses bras et nous tombâmes dans l'herbe, je lui fis des chatouilles et des grimaces ce qui donna en résultat des rires qui déraper sur des cris, elle roula sur le côté et je me retrouvai a sa place.

_Alors tu veux jouer à ça petit chenapan ! Tu vas voir ! Elle se rua sur moi et me fit pleurer de rire. Sa faisait tellement de temps que je n'avais pas rigolé, je garde souvent mes émotions enfermer en moi, qu'elle merveilleux exemple mon père fus pour ça mais moi un enfant de 11ans ne peut pas indéfiniment garder tout ça. Surtout une mère comme la mienne c'est quasiment impossible de ne pas lui sourire elle qui te donne une joie de vivre impressionnante.

Elle s'arrêta et se leva et se retourna vers la maison.

_Je pense qu'il est l'heure de rentrer diner, aller mon grand debout ! Elle me tira et me hissa sur mes jambes, nous rentrâmes dans la maison et vire mon père assis sur une chaise tournée vers la fenêtre avec un livre ouvert sur les genoux, il tourna les yeux vers nous mais aucune réaction se fit sur son visage.

_Chéri je vais aller préparer le diner, sa serra prés dans peu de temps.

_D'accord.

Ma mère se dirigea dans la cuisine me laissant seul devant l'entré ne savant pas où aller, je me décidai à aller sur le canapé et à attendre le repas. Quand je fus assis mon père me fixa et je pus apercevoir de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux onyx et il me posa une seul question.

_Lysandre pourras-tu un jour me pardonnai ?


	2. Chapitre 2:Problème pour une baguette

_Lysandre pourras-tu un jour me pardonnai ?

Cette phrase tourna plusieurs fois dans ma tête, que devais-je répondre à sa ! Si je répondais froidement j'aurais ma mère sur le dos et si je mentais et que je ne pourrais pas supporter, je m'emporterais assez rapidement et j'aurais des ennuis.

_Comment pourrais-je vous pardonnez ? Dis-je d'une voie lente et sur.

Il allait répondre quand ma mère nous appela

_A table les garçons !

Je me levai rapidement et m'installa à la table, mon père fit de même et ma mère apporta le repas. Nous dinâmes dans le silence mais les regards échappés de ma mère en dirent beaucoup. Quand ce fut finit je partis rejoindre ma chambre, arriver dans ma chambre je me jetai sur mon lit.

_Enfin je pourrais réutiliser la magie…Un jour je vous le promets père je me vengerais de ce que vous m'avais fait !

Sur cette promesse Lysandre s'endormit, Hermione et Severus discuter dans le salon.

_Il ne me pardonnera jamais…

_Severus ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé, il m'aurait haie si s'était moi qui avait fait ça, n'importe qui haïrait cette personne…

_Je suis bien obligée de le libérer il va bientôt rentrer à Poudlard…

_De toute façon il faut bien qu'un jour tu lui rendes…

_Je…j'ai tellement peur pour lui que les autres enfants lui face du mal à cause de ça…Je sais que ça lui fais mal de ne plus la ressentir mais j'étais obligé…Il se leva et se rapprocha des étagères et sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière gauche et la pointa sur un petite boite en bois marron et dit :

_Finite. La boite s'ouvrit et laissa s'échapper une lumière argentée qui partit à toute vitesse vers une des chambres du manoir, Severus se rassis sur l'un des fauteuils et regarda dans les yeux sa femme

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras, elle le câlina et dit :

_Un jour il comprendra pourquoi tu as fait ça et il te pardonnera j'en suis sûr !

Sur les paroles de sa femme il l'embrassa passionnément, elle lui répondit et ils allèrent continuer sa dans leur chambre.

Le lendemain Lysandre se leva le sourire aux lèvres et s'habilla joyeusement, quand il descendit il attendit comme d'habitude d'avoir le droit de rentré et prit son petit déjeuner avec la bonne humeur. Plus tard Lysandre et Hermione allèrent sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires, à chaque fois que il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveiller devant la magie qui se montrer librement sur le chemin de traverse, il sortit sa liste et regarda la première chose à acheter. Sa baguette fut le premier objet, en lisant le mot sont sourire s'élargit.

_Maman d'abord il faut acheter ma baguette !

_Oui mon chérit, alors pour ta baguette il faut aller chez Ollivander. Dit-elle en montrant du doigt le magasin au bout de la rue. Mais j'ai à faire dans la librairie donc…Il n'écouta plus sa mère et partit

Lysandre courut à toute jambe, en bousculant au passage qu'elle que sorcier. Arriver devant le magasin il était essoufflé par sa course et rentra dans le magasin. En entrant il évalua l'intérieur et ne fus pas éblouie mais plutôt dégouter de ce qu'il voyait, des toiles d'araignées dans tous les coins, les vitres remplie de crasse, les meubles plutôt vieux et abimer, les murs noirci et cloquer a plusieurs endroit la couleur elle devait être dans un gris claire mais sa c'était avant, le sol lui était que de la poussière dès que tu bouger un pieds la poussière qui recouvre le sol ce soulève avec ta chaussure _c'est fou il n'a jamais vue de plumeau de sa vie ou quoi ?_

_Bonjour ? Personne ne répondit. Y a quelqu'un ?

Un bruit ce fit entendre à l'autre bout de la boutique et apparut un vielle homme sur une échelle roulantes. Le vielle homme le regarda et lui adressa un grand sourire.

_Ah monsieur Rogue j'attendais votre venue ! Lysandre le regarda incrédule, et encore une personne bizarre…

_Je présume que vous êtes venue pour votre baguette.

_Oui Monsieur…

_Ollivander

_Monsieur Ollivander, comment avez-vous su qui je suis ?

_C'est très simple monsieur, vous êtes le portrait craché de vos parents, vous êtes identique à Severus étant jeune mais vous avez les yeux de votre mère.

Lysandre pensa qu'il n'avait pas tort, il avait vue des photos de son père étant jeune il était son portrait craché sauf que ses yeux sont du même marron caramel de sa mère.

Ollivander ne dit plus un mot et retourna vers les étagères et sortir des boittes

_Vous savez monsieur Rogue je me souviens quand vos parents sont venues chercher leur baguette, c'est comme si c'était hier…Il revint vers lui et ouvrit une boite et lui tendit une baguette, Lysandre la prit dans ses mains mais il ne ressentit pas le bien être que sa mère lui avait expliqué.

_Essayé là.

Lysandre fit un geste avec la baguette mais rien ne se produit, Ollivander le regarda stupéfait. Lysandre voyant la stupeur d'Ollivander lui expliqua.

_Monsieur je ne ressens rien dans cette baguette …

_Quoi ? Il lui prit des mains et l'évalua, ses yeux se sont ouvert d'effroi. Il regarda Lysandre d'un autre œil, il remit la baguette dans sa boite et en sortit une autre faisant une expérience, il lui tendit.

_Prenait la. Lysandre obéit mais ne sentit rien encore une fois, ce fut étrange comme si la baguette était juste un bout de bâton ordinaire.

Donner la moi. Il lui rendit le regardant bizarrement, Ollivander prit la baguette et comprit il regarda l'enfant avec peur, il recula un pas en arrière essayant de s'éloigner de Lysandre le plus possible.

_Vous…vous… vous avez ab…absorbé… la ma…magie dans… la ba…baguette. Bégaya-t-il

Lysandre regarda monsieur Ollivander et eu presque envie de rire, lui dire qu'il avait absorbé la magie qu'elle bonne blague d'un vieux loufoque. C'était juste i-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e pour un sorcier d'absorber, il la en lieu mais ne peux la prendre.

_Très drôle monsieur mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, donné moi une baguette en état de marche que je puisse y aller. Dit d'une voie froide Lysandre ayant marre de cet homme et de ce magasin lugubre. Ollivander ne savait pas quoi faire mais, comment vendre une baguette à ce jeune homme qui va perdre sa magie dès qu'il aura un contact avec sa peau…Il souffla, il n'y avait pas de solution

_Désoler mais je ne peux vous vendre une de mes baguettes… Il est impossible de vous vendre de baguette, la magie dans les baguettes et absorbé dès que vous les toucher.

_Vous n'avez pas finie avec cette absurdité ?! Vous allez me vendre une baguette et vous allez arrêter de me dire des bêtises plus grandes que vous !

_Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vous vendre de baguette je vous prie de sortir de mon magasin…

_Si c'est comme ça je m'en vais et je vais aller voir un vrais vendeur de baguette ! Lysandre partit en claquant la porte du magasin avec les joues rouge de colère.

_Mais franchement il ne peut pas faire son boulot ce foutu vieux !_

Lysandre retrouva sa mère dans la librairie ou elle avait plusieurs livres dans les mains, Lysandre l'aida a les amenés jusqu'à la caisse et sa mère posa la question fatidique :

_Alors tu as t'a baguette ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres, impatiente de la voir. Lysandre paniqua, comment lui dire que ce vieux fou n'avait pas voulue lui vendre de baguette à cause d'une excuse complètement bidon !

_Euh… _aller Lysandre réfléchie !_ je vais la chercher à la fin des achats, monsieur Ollivander voulait regarder qu'elle que petite choses dessus.

_D'accord mon ange.

Pendant que sa mère payer ses achats, le cerveau de Lysandre lui marchez a 200% pour se sortir de ce pétrin ou il s'était fourrer tout seul, _Je vais bien trouver une idée, je dois en trouver une ! _Il réfléchit plus vite ce qui lui donna mal au crane mais une idée ! Quand elle finit de payer elle rétrécit les livres et les mis dans son sac a mains et lui proposa d'aller acheté son familier ce qui ne posa aucun refus car la première chose qu'il voulait c'est une baguette pour faire de la magie mais la deuxième chose que veux absolument Lysandre était un familier, lui qui a souvent lue dans les livres de sa mère que plus les familiers sont proches de leur maitres plus le familiers devient fort et spécial avec de nouveaux pouvoir , mais Lysandre ne fit pas paraître son excitation en la contrôlant . Arriver devant le magasin Lysandre fut le premier a rentrée, à l'intérieur le magasin était plus lumineux que celui du vieux et la crasse ne régner pas sur le sol, les murs eux étaient d'un ton vert pale, Lysandre arrêta de regarder la pièce et ce concentra sur le vendeur qui les salua poliment.

_Bonjour madame, monsieur

_Bonjour monsieur on est venu acheter un animal de compagnie à mon fils

_D'accord jeune homme tu veux jeter un coup d'œil avant ?

_Oui

_Je t'en prie et le vendeur lui montra de son doigt un coin du magasin ou ce trouver tous les animaux du magasin.

Lysandre s'y dirigea et regarda les cages et les vivariums mais aucune de c'est chouettes ou crapauds ou chauves-souris ne lui convenait, il avait pensait a un serpent un voyant une petite vipère mais changea immédiatement son choix en voyant le serpent lui montrer ses crocs. Il continua sa visite et tomba sur une cage ou une pancarte était accrocher dessus disant : **« ATTENTION ANNIMAL EXTREMEMENT DANGEREUX ! »** Lysandre intrigué regarda ce qui avait dans la cage et fut étonné de voir que c'était juste un chaton noir endormie _C'est ça l'animal extrêmement dangereux me faites pas rire !_ Il approcha sa main de la cage et l'appela.

_Psst minou minou, viens me voir

Le chaton leva la tête intrigué par la voix qui était proche de sa cage, il vit un jeune homme mettant un bout de sa main dans sa cage _encore un humain complètement stupide qui va regretter son geste dans qu'elle qu'instant… _pensa lacement le chaton se mettant sur ses pattes et ouvrant des ailes rouges et noirs dans son dos et rugie sur Lysandre.

Lysandre voyant le chaton se lever était enchantée mais quand il vit des ailes rouges et noirs se déployer les yeux de Lysandre on pétiller de merveille mais le rugissement du chaton lui fit enlever sa main de la cage mais un sourire s'était former sur ses lèvres et ne s'effaça quand le vendeur et sa mère arrivèrent à côté de lui demanda ce qui s'est passé. Le vendeur voyant laquelle de cage se trouver Lysandre il cria de reculé et tira le bras de Lysandre pour le faire reculer et mettre de la distance.

_Vous êtes fous ! Elle aurait pu vous déchiqueter la main ! Vous ne savez pas lire ! Lysandre le regarda toujours avec son sourire sur les lèvres et dit calmement

_Je la prends

_Quoi ! Dirent en cœur le vendeur et sa mère

_Vous ne pouvez pas !

_Et pourquoi donc ?

_Parce que Lysandre c'est une Jioku no ikari ! Cria presque sa mère les yeux mis effrayer mis émerveiller

_Une quoi ?

_Une Jioku no ikari ce qui veut dire Fureur des ténèbres, c'est un animal mis chat mis dragon cette animal n'habite que au Japon normalement, ils sont très rare et très dangereux !

_J'affirme ce que vient de dire votre mère, cette animal et très agressif et impossible à apprivoiser, de toute façon j'aller la vendre au marchant de posions c'est yeux peuvent être utilisée et elle coute trop chère !

_Je me fiche de ce que vous dites, j'arriverais a l'apprivoiser j'en suis sûr et le prix n'est pas un problème et maman tu m'avais dit que je pouvais prendre n'importe lequel des animaux dans ce magasin et je la choisie.

_Lysandre…

_Je la veux vraiment maman, je ne suis pas l'enfant à vouloir toujours des choses mais la maman j'ai sentis qu'elle que chose, une chose …magique et je ne veux pas d'autre animal a par elle.

_Bon j'ai compris… Le vendeur la regarda interloqué.

_Madame êtes-vous vraiment sûr ?! Cet animal pourrait être dangereux pour votre fils et votre famille !

_Je sais mais Lysandre ne fais jamais ce genre de caprice et je pense que de grande chose vont se produire avec elle…

_Comme vous voudrez, je vous aurez prévenue ! Il prit la cage et la donna a Lysandre et sa mère paya.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du magasin, Lysandre contempler son nouveau compagnon avec de grands yeux émerveiller et un grand sourire plaquer sûr ses lèvres, le chaton lui rester au fond de sa cage et grognant envers Lysandre, il se rappela de son plan pour sa baguette et dit à sa mère qu'il allait la récupérer qu'elle n'avait qu'à aller acheter ses livres pour l'école. Quand il arriva devant le magasin du vieux il passa pas derrière et trouva du premier coup ce qu'il chercher des boites de baguettes vide dans des poubelles, il posa la cage à côté de la poubelle et prit une boite au pif et repartit rejoindre sa mère et lui montra la boite.

_Alors tu me la montre ?!

_Non pas maintenant je ne voudrais pas l'abimer et c'est une surprise !

Hermione regarda son fils surprise mais son sourire ne disparut pas pour autant, il s'est même agrandit, elle était si contente de voir son fils heureux à nouveau.

Et il pensa :_ Oh oui une très grande surprise…_


End file.
